In The Same Body
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Meses após a morte de Sasuke, Sakura começa a ouvir a voz do moreno e ao mesmo tempo em que o Sasuke da cabeça dela insiste que ele não morreu ela luta para descobir se está ou não louca.


**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Essa fic foi inspirada numa fic de InuYasha que foi apagada pela autora, escrevo na esperança de ler aquela brilhante narrativa outra vez.**

**Link da Playlist da fic: http: / kurai-kiryu . livejournal . ****com / 6553 . HTML**

* * *

><p><strong>In The Same Body<strong>

"Não! Não! Não! E não!"

"Ouça Sakura..."

Ela tapou os ouvidos com as mãos como se fossem eles a captarem a voz conhecida e gritou, tentando escapar, gritou até que sua garganta doesse como se tivesse engolido um enxame inteiro de abelhas, até que quando tentasse falar novamente sua voz não passasse de um rouco e inteligível sussurrar.

Ela quase pôde vê-lo sorrir e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas fechou os olhos para não correr esse risco, deixando assim seu pranto cair.

- V-você está morto! – seus lábios se moveram calados, silenciosos como os dele deveriam ser e eram, enquanto apodreciam como seu corpo há dois meses enterrado.

"Vá embora!" desejou com força, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas rosadas, as costas deslizando pela parede até a moça se encontrar sentada no chão, abraçada às próprias pernas tremendo com cada soluço, cada batida dolorosa de seu coração.

"Antes era a primeira a pedir-me para ficar. Disse que fugiria comigo."

"Por você eu morreria."

"Não precisa, morto já estou, de nada me serviria sua morte."

"Que quer de mim então? Minha sanidade?"

"Jamais desejei tal coisa."

"Estranho, pois sempre foi você quem a roubara de mim."

Ele não respondeu, ela se encolheu. Abraçando as próprias lágrimas, desejando abraçar também a lucidez que teimava em escapar por entre seus dedos, seus braços cansados, sua mente em frangalhos.

"Porque está aqui?"

Ele não saberia dizer.

"Durma Sakura, você precisa descansar."

Ela piscou suas pálpebras tão pesadas, era como se fosse um comando de hipnose a voz invisível, ficar acordada não era opção, nem ao menos parecia possível.

"Não tem como você fechar os olhos?"

"Eu prefiro que você fale." Ouvi-la falar, mesmo que com os ouvidos dela, o fazia sentir-se mais vivo.

- Não satisfeito em me fazer ficar louca, quer me fazer parecer louca também? – mas sua voz ecoou pelas paredes azulejadas do banheiro. – Não quero que me veja, arrume um jeito de fechar os olhos.

"Basta que feche os seus."

Mas a experiência de olhos fechados só parecia torná-lo mais real, suavemente, de roupas o corpo de Sakura, habitado por uma alma que não era sua, foi despido, a água morna tocava seu corpo ternamente, como pequenos beijos a cobrir-lhe a pele, ela gemeu baixinho, os olhos fechados com força, jurava que senti-lo rastejando por debaixo de sua pele, lutando para sair e tocá-la de verdade, não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca, sabia que era o mais próximo do céu que jamais iria chegar, logo as mãos que sempre lhe pertenceram não pareciam mais ser suas enquanto deslizavam por seu corpo.

Um suspiro sofrido escapou por entre seus lábios, podia sentir o cheiro dele na névoa produzida pela água quente.

Imergindo mais fundo em seu delírio ela afundou na banheira e finalmente abriu os olhos, quebrando assim o encanto.

"O que está fazendo? Tentando se matar?"

"Já sou louca, de nada me custa ser suicida também."

"Levante Sakura!"

Ela sorriu debaixo d'água se divertindo em ver o teto do banheiro por detrás da lâmina de água que a cobria, seus dedos apertaram com força as bordas de cerâmica, lutando contra o instinto de se levantar e viver.

"Não seja irritante!"

As tentativas dele de fazê-la levantar lhe davam uma louca vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

"Levanta! Não acho que esteja louca."

"Certo, vou procurar um psiquiatra, dizer que ouço a voz do meu colega de time morto, mas que está tudo bem, afinal a tal voz não acha que eu estou louca. Brilhante, com certeza Sasuke-kun."

"Estou falando sério, não acho que eu tenha mesmo morrido, ao menos, não lembro de tê-lo feito."

"Ou talvez eu deva procurar um neurologista, dizer a ele que minha alucinação auditiva sofre de perda de memória recente."

"Sakura, por favor." A voz dele implorou. "Se você morrer, eu nunca vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, ou você prefere mesmo achar que está louca?"

O corpo dela emergiu desesperado por ar, ela ofegava violentamente desejando que a sensação de desconforto passasse logo era como se tivesse uma rave em sua cabeça, com as luzes coloridas, a música eletrônica e os dançarinos chapados.

"Obrigado."

Ela tossiu, tentando não chorar, mas chorou.

- Você acha mesmo que não está morto? - perguntou ela mais tarde enquanto separava os laudos dos pacientes que atenderia no outro dia.

"Acho, e se você achasse que está mesmo louca não estaria trabalhando, não com uma mente comprometida."

- Mas eu vi seu corpo, toquei em você, estava gelado como a morte, a própria hokage fez sua autópsia!

"Pode ter sido um corpo falso. Você disse que me encontraram com os olhos arrancados."

Ela se calou por alguns minutos, fingindo ler o laudo em suas mãos, mas Sasuke sabia que ela não o fazia, afinal ele enxergava pelos olhos dela agora. Desejou que pudesse ler a mente de Sakura era tão estranha a condição em que estava! Podia ter acesso aos pensamentos que ela intencionalmente o dirigia, mas não poderia saber o que ela pensava em sua totalidade.

- O que você se lembra de ter feito por último? – ela sentiu que ele sorria satisfeito.

"Não consigo me lembrar muito bem... Onde eles disseram que acharam meu suposto corpo?"

- Numa clareira, perto do País da Água, seu corpo parecia estar ali por mais de uma noite, estava meio congelado pela neve e parecia ter servido de alimento para os animais locais. – ele desejou poder fazer algo sobre a dor nas palavras dela.

"Alguma idéia de como eu fui aparar ali? Consigo me lembrar que eu não tinha autorização para sair da vila, ou da minha cela."

- Fuga.

"Alguém acreditou mesmo nisso? É ridículo. E quem teria me derrotado e arrancado meus olhos? O único com um poder assim seria o Naruto... Você não acha que ele...?"

- Não! Agora você está sendo paranóico!

"Sakura, eu estou no seu corpo sem saber onde está o meu, sem saber como vim parar aqui, você me diz que estou morto e quer que eu vá embora e nem ir eu posso porque não sei como, acho que tenho direito de pelo menos estar paranóico."

- Mesmo assim, sei que não foi ele, Naruto é uma das pessoas que mais se importam com você Sasuke-kun.

- 'Tá falando com quem? – havia uma ruga de desconfiança no rosto de Ino quando ela adentrou imperativa na sala de Sakura.

- I-INO! - exclamou surpresa – Não já te disse pra devolver minha chave?

Ino olhou pela casa ainda mais desconfiada, procurando a pessoa com quem Sakura devia estar falando.

- Ok eu sei que a morte do Sasuke foi dose pra você, com todo aquele amor quase doentio que você sentia por ele, mas falar sozinha é um pouquinho demais, não acha?

- Vai à merda porquinha! Não tem ninguém falando sozinha aqui!

"Amor quase doentio?"

"Cale a boca!"

Ino se jogou no sofá onde Sakura estava sentada com todos os seus laudos, a loira se debruçou sobre a amiga para ler a papelada, Sasuke se irritou com a proximidade excessiva.

"Tire ela de cima de mim Sakura."

- Geez, testuda! É sua folga! Deixa de ser tão cricri uma vez na vida!

Sakura sorriu maquiavelicamente, mais para Sasuke do que para Ino.

"Esse é o MEU corpo, os incomodados que se mudem."

"Se não tirá-la, tiro eu!"

Os orbes verdes se arregalaram quando ela se viu agarrando Ino pelos braços, como se fosse jogá-la no outro canto do sofá.

"Sasuke para!"

Os braços voltaram a ser controlados por sua verdadeira dona.

Ino dizia alguma coisa, mas ela estava muito ocupada gritando com Sasuke mentalmente para notar.

"Nunca mais! Nunca mais faça isso!"

- Heeey, alguém em casa? – perguntou Ino perto do rosto de Sakura.

Sakura soltou Ino como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Caramba! Estranho é apelido pra você hoje!

Mas a moça de cabelos rosados continuava a ignorar a amiga e olhava para os próprios braços como se esses fossem tentáculos.

- Você está bem? – Ino perguntou, agora verdadeiramente preocupada.

- Hã?

- Sakura, o que foi?

- Nada... Eu... Ino não estou muito bem, eu acho que vou voltar pra cama.

- Certo... – disse lentamente enquanto pegava a bolsa em cima da mesinha de centro – Quando você se sentir melhor me liga, ok?

- Certo. – sorriu tentando parecer convincente.

"Olha o que você fez! Agora ela vai ficar no meu pé!"

Sasuke nada respondeu, também estava em choque, sua ameaça havia sido um blefe, não sabia que podia mesmo controlar o corpo de Sakura daquele jeito e de alguma forma sabia que poder fazê-lo não era um bom sinal.

Chovia forte, Sakura caminhava pelo cemitério de Konoha que estava cheio de poças, tanto que a lama já chegava até o meio de suas pernas cobertas por botas.

- Sasuke-kun.

"Hn?"

- Estava pensando na Ino, ela consegue invadir mentes, toda vez que ela fez isso comigo era bem parecido com o que está acontecendo agora com a gente... Você se lembra de ter aprendido algum jutsu assim?

"Orochimaru tinha o Fushi Tensei, mas não acho que seja nada assim, você ainda tem controle perfeito do seu corpo mesmo que eu possa algumas vezes roubá-lo de você, mas se for, o que eu duvido, seu corpo só duraria três anos antes de começar a se desintegrar. "

Sakura engoliu seco.

"Você podia pedir para a Yamanaka..."

- Nem pensar! – cortou ela na hora - Já tem gente demais no meu corpo!

"Sakura..."

- Não Sasuke-kun.

Na lápide uma foto em sépia e o nome de Sasuke.

Ela olhou para os lados procurando companhia, e cuidou para que o guarda chuva e a capa que usava cobrissem bem seu rosto.

- Sua lápide. – agradeceu a chuva por abafar sua voz mesmo sabendo estar sozinha, exceto pelo seu "inquilino" é claro.

"Eu queria mesmo é ver o tal corpo."

- Oh não! Você não espera que eu...! Não obrigada! – ela deu as costas para a lápide e começou a caminhar sem rumo pelo cemitério – Já sou esquizofrênica não preciso ser uma louca abridora de covas também.

"Não se esqueça do suicida."

- VAI A MERDA SASUKE! – gritou com toda força de seus pulmões – Deus... estou cansada disso... – se lamentou num sussurro, fechando os olhos e sentindo os pingos gelados cobrirem seu rosto.

"Eu não tenho corpo Sakura. Você acha mesmo que a sua dor é maior do que a minha?"

Ela começou a rir histericamente, mas era um riso sem humor, um riso terrível, ninguém deveria rir assim.

- Eu não podia esperar nada diferente do que da pessoa mais egoísta que já pôs os pés na Terra. Eu sinto muito que as coisas não estejam nem nunca estiveram boas pra você, mas pra mim não está exatamente um mar de rosas também.

"Eu conheço a dor de um jeito de que você nunca, jamais sonhou em sentir."

- Não tem como você saber, tem? E mesmo se fosse verdade isso não te daria o direito de achar que é o único que sofre, que se importa, você chorou todos esses anos pela perda das pessoas que você diz se importar, mas a verdade que a única pessoa que importa pra você é você mesmo!

Subitamente Sakura tomou conta do que estava fazendo.

Estava gritando sozinha no cemitério no meio de uma tempestade.

As bordas de seu mundo começaram a escurecer, suas pernas pareciam ser feitas de gelatina...

"Sakura? Sakura? O que está acontecendo?" a voz dele perguntava desesperada em sua cabeça, mas ela não parecia se importar, logo não se importaria com mais nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Diferente não? Gostei de escrever uma fic com mais diálogos do que descrição, no começo tentei fazer uma coisa ritmada e lírica, mas não deu certo, são sei fazer rimas, eu nem ao menos **_**gosto**_** de rimas – _|_ pra você parnasianismo – então não rolou.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado de mais essa loucura, no próximo capítulo eu venho com um dos finais. Isso mesmo essa fic vai ter dois finais, é a primeira vez que faço algo assim, espero que seja tão divertido para vocês como vai ser para mim!**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
